Light and Darkness
by Twister91
Summary: I was bored so i did this strory. I don't wanna spoil it so no info about story here! muhahaha! NO flames please!


Light and Darkness

Onyx was happily sitting next to Ichigo. She was sleeping soundly, her head resting on his shoulder. The powerful black and white monkey looked out a window. The midnight black night sky glimmered with the lights of the city. All was peaceful. Lately though, Caitlyn has been locked in her study. She refused everyone and anyone to enter. Cale wasn't allowed, Ryan wasn't allowed, Hoshi wasn't allowed...Zaki was defiantly not allowed. Everyone. Onyx shook his head.

"That girl can be so impossible at times," he muttered

"Who?" a faint voice asked, Onyx looked down at the pair of crystal eyes. He smiled

"Caitlyn, who else," he replied. Ichigo smiled gently.

"Why is she so impossible?" she asked innocently. Onyx chuckled

"Everything about her, you can't change her mind, impossible to distract when she wants to...everything," Onyx finished with a shrug. Ichi giggled.

"You shouldn't make fun of people Ony," she nuzzled his cheek. Onyx blushed gently before smiling.

"She is my creator, I have permission," Onyx told her. Ichigo blinked. "I signed a contract saying that she could torture me but I could torture her back,"

"Oh..." Ichi shook her head and beamed at him. Onyx chuckled again. There was a loud crash and a forceful yell before Daniel walked in the room, one eye with purple around it, a hand mark on his cheek and a few bruises.

"Geez, you are approaching her all wrong Daniel!" Onyx shook his head. Daniel was asking Hoshi out, and every time she said no, making the younger Onyx more determined.

"Really? Then why don't YOU show me how it's done!" he grinned but paled when his adoptive father give him 'the look'.

"I'm not going to ask Hoshi out Daniel, get to hell with that!" Onyx snapped

"Ony! Be nice!" Ichi pleaded, Onyx looked at her before sighing.

"Sure, maybe you can give him some pointers about how to approach Hoshi," Onyx asked, Ichi nodded brightly.

"Of course!" Ichi hugged Onyx before leaping to her feet. Daniel grinned.

"That Hoshi is one stubborn mare, but I'll tame her!" Daniel said determinedly. Onyx watched Ichi drag Daniel out the room and laughed to himself. He looked over at Ryou whom looked depressed.

"Cait still not allowing you into her study?" Onyx crossed his arms and looked at the young samurai. Ryou looked over and nodded. "Poor guy, try asking her out to dinner, she would like that,"

"Remember what happened last time..." Ryou groaned. Onyx paused.

"Well...don't take her to a restaurant near a cake shop then," Onyx suggested. "Or a home cooked meal and take her out somewhere," Ryou looked at the Prince and looked thoughtful.

"That might just work...thanks Onyx," Ryou got to her feet before headed for his wife's study. Onyx soon got bored with nothing to do and left to go to his room. He sat on his bed and fell backwards so he was laying on it. He stared at his room in thought. He loved Ichi, he knew that. Maybe he should take her out too. He had a plan in his head and was determined to keep it. He and Ichi had been going out for a number of weeks now, maybe two months. He nodded before getting up and going to hunt down Ichi.

"Ichigo!" he called. A ball of white fluff fluttered over to him.

"Hai Ony-kun?" she asked brightly. Onyx smiled slightly,

"You doing anything tomorrow night?" he asked, she shook her head. "Wanna go out for dinner or something?" as soon as he said the words she glomped him as hard as she could. It made him stumble slightly and he laughed slightly.

"Yes!" she yelped happily. Onyx grinned and kissed her forehead.

"It's a deal then," he winked at her and she blushed. He returned to his room. She sighed in a love sick way before following. Onyx was already comfy on his bed when she sat next to him. He looked at her before hugging her and kissed her again. She beamed before lying down beside him and falling asleep.

The day flew past Onyx. He was busy arranging the meal, of course when he called the restaurant there were more terrified than happy to hear him. He grinned evilly as he put the phone down.

"God I love being a prince," he whispered, Ichi fluttered past. He hugged her and kissed her cheek. She giggled.

"Onyx! Let me go!" she squealed when he kissed her more.

""Awww, but I love you," Onyx pouted slightly, making her squeal more and hug him tightly. Onyx grinned more. Ichi grinned back. Onyx kissed her on the lips and then takes her hand and they walked off down the hall. Zaki looked around the corner after them. She had Malachite close to her. She had stuck a collar on him and a leash. Malachite was, to say the least, no impressed. Zaki kissed him and he cheered up for a moment.

"So what are they up to?" Zaki asked, turning to face Mal when Onyx and Ichi had disappeared.

"They have a date tonight," Malachite replied "And no you cannot go spy," Zaki pouted.

"Ah what! C'mon Mally!" Zaki pleaded. Mal shook his head.

"No, and that is final," Mal concluded, Zaki pouted then blinked when Mal put the collar and lead on her. She snarled slightly. Mal gave her a look and she fell silent. "C'mon, I'll buy you some stuff instead ok?" Zaki perked up and skipped down the hall with Mal.

That night. Onyx and Ichi in their human forms walked into the restaurant. The owner was there in person. Onyx nodded slightly. Ichi forgot he was royalty.

"Your highness, this way please," the owner led them to a private room away from the other guests. The room was dark red carpet with dark brown wood lined walls. There was some pictures of the Darkness Planet culture around the walls. Ichi looked around in amazement. Onyx smiled and offered her a seat. The was a small table put in here specially for them. Ichi smiled and sat down. Onyx sat down opposite her. After a while some starters arrived. Ichi blinked.

"I don't remembering ordering..." Ichi whispered. Onyx chuckled.

"I'm the Prince, so they make the best starters they can possibly make. You are about to have a taste of Royal Darkness Planet food," Onyx explained, Ichi beamed

"I've always been interesting in your culture Onyx, but I never expected this!" Ichi gasped as her nose met the most lovely smells she had ever smelt. Onyx smiled as she tried everything that was placed in the table. After the meal Onyx looked at Ichi as she finished.

"Ichigo," Onyx said, Ichi looked over. Onyx got up from the table and walked over to her. Confusion clouds her eyes. Onyx took her hands in her his own.

"Ichi, we have been going out together for a while now, and I have been thinking," Onyx started, Ichi looked even more confused. Onyx got down on one knew and brought out a small box. Inside was a black and white diamond in the middle of a golden ring. Ichi gasped slightly,

"Would you marry me?" he asked, Ichi was speechless, she teared up and smile appeared on her face.

"Yes!" she gasped and hugged him tightly. Onyx smiled and hugged her back. When the broke apart Onyx slipped the ring on her finger. Ichi beamed at it. Onyx kissed her deeply before they left. Ichi forgetting about complaining to Onyx about not paying.

Months past after that day. Everyone got used to the fact the mighty Onyx was marrying Ichigo. Ryou and Otogi were weary at first. But hugs from Cait and jet's pleading soon sorted the brothers out. Zaki also got used to the news. She hugged Mal tightly when they day was just another day away. Caitlyn and Jet had been working overtime to get Ichi's dress finished. Caitlyn also had to finish Onyx's tunic and cape. It was simple enough. Unfortunately she couldn't stop blushing at Onyx's well built figure. Onyx just slapped her and told her to get on with it. Jet brushed down Ichi's dress and took some final measurements.

"How does that feel?" she asked, Ichi paused for a moment.

"It feels fine, a little tight at the back," Ichi said, Jet smiled before adjusting it. Ichi beamed. "There!" Jet stopped and looked at Ichi. The dress was silver white. Caitlyn had turned into a unicorn so Jet could use the unicorn hair to make the decorative bow and sash. The sash went around her wast and tied in a Japanese style bow at the back. Ichi's hair also had a smaller bow on her head. The veil was also made from unicorn hair. It was a sleeveless dress with flowers on the top part of the dress. More flowers were framed at the bottom. Jet beamed.

"That must be the best dress I have done so far!" Jet giggled. Ichi giggled gently.

"I must thank Caitlyn for the unicorn hair, it really sparkles!" Ichi beamed. Jet nodded.

"And her mane grew back a few minutes later too," Jet added, the two girls started finishing off the flowers at the bottom. With Onyx meanwhile, things were complete. He was wearing a black tunic with black trousers. He had a cape that was black on the outside and red on the inside. It was Darkness Planet traditional male wedding clothes. Although Cait did jab Onyx in the butt with a needle for being a pain and not sitting still. Onyx muttered darkly.

"I'll get you back for that Caitlyn," Onyx growled, Caitlyn shrugged.

"Try me," Caitlyn challenged, Onyx grinned before shaking his head.

"We can continue this after the wedding ok?" Onyx said. Cait nodded.

"And your honeymoon!" Cait added, Onyx blinked.

"Is that what you were doing in your study?" he asked, Cait nodded. Onyx shook his head with a smile. "Caitlyn!"

"What!" she asked. He shook his head.

"never mind, c'mon we better get to bed," Onyx headed for the door.

"Yeah, otherwise we will never be able to wake up in the morning," Cait agreed before following.

Onyx fiddled with his cape the next morning. Caitlyn helped him. She was wearing a purple and blue tartan ankle length dress with a corset back. Jet helped Ichi. Jet was wearing a dress similar to Cait's, but was white and black tartan. Everything was ready to go. For once nothing was missing. The older triplets parents were here. Onyx's mother was here, his father watching from home as he couldn't be trusted. Zaki was wearing a dark pink short sleeved dress. Mal was in his green and blue kilt and black coat. Ryou and Otogi all wore the male kimonos, Ryou's was light blue and Otogi's was a green/blue colour. It was Caitlyn's job to get everyone to the wedding sight. Cale and Hoshi wore tartan dresses like their mothers, only the corset was on the left side of the dress. Cale's was purple and white tartan. Hoshi's was red and black tartan. Ryan was in a dark blue male kimono like his fathers. Malachite was made priest (again) so he took his place when everyone was ready. The music began to play. Everyone looked up as Ichi walked towards the alter. Onyx smiled. He was resisting the urge to pick her up and fly off with her right then and there. Ichi stood next to him and smiled.

"Ready?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," Onyx answered before they looked at Mal. He started the wedding off.

Everyone was over and done with so quickly in the minds of the people who had done this before. The party didn't last very long either, cause Onyx's father, Matthew, made a guest appearance and had Ryou, Otogi, Onyx and Cait decking him to stop him from attacking Ichi.

"Um...is he always like this?" she asked

"Not always my dear," Onyx's mother, Liz, replied, Ichi sighed. "He'll come around,"

"I hope so," Ichi whispered. She looked over at Hoshi who walked over blushing madly. She smiled. "Daniel ask you out?" Hoshi nodded slightly.

"I'm surprised you didn't slap him again," Cale said, Hoshi smiled at her sister.

"But he said it so sweetly this time..." Hoshi whispered

"Maybe he has matured!" Cale laughed

"Hopefully!" Hoshi laughed. Onyx walked back over to Ichi when the three remaining people used him as a seat. He kissed her deeply.

"Ready to leave?" he asked

"Leave?" she echoed

"Our honeymoon," Onyx reminded, Ichi giggled and nodded. "Good," he picked her up before jumping into a ship that was already ready and they took off. Everyone waving goodbye...other than Matt who waved his fist in the air.

Me: w00t! Onyx and Ichi are now married!

Onyx: yeah

Jet: (nods)

Mal: so um...this story was just to take a break from school work for Cait

Me: I know! Anyway! R&R!


End file.
